1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a switching element and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor integrated circuit device.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit device, various switching elements are used to connect or disconnect signals and communication paths between two elements. For example, the switching elements may be used for accessing memory cells of the semiconductor integrated circuit device. Examples of the switching elements may include a MOS transistor and a diode.
The growth in demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices is driving the need for highly integrated switching elements. Thus, a three-dimensional switching element is being developed.